


The Aftermath

by Digitalwave



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Art, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Digital Art, Other, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wondered, how many times over the years did someone else's hands do this to his body as he watched the blood swirl away into the drain. All he knew was that he was glad he'd never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remains the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.


End file.
